powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Choujuu Sentai Liveman (Mythbusters jr)
A to be named adaption''' 'of Chojuu Sentai Liveman'' (the 12th sentai) based off the cast of Mythbusters Jr follows genious brothers, Carson and Cannon Huey-You and Valarie Castillo part ways from Adam and crew to become the pupils of the mysterious traveler and his Intergalactic Scientist Blood Game. Jesse, Rachel, and Elijah are later joined by Adam and Kari's children over the course of the series Cast Mythbusters Rangers Allies * Adam Savage * Allie Weber * Jon Marcu * Tamara Robertson Legendary Mythbusters * Jamie Hyneman (22-44) * Tory Belleci (11-30) * Kari Byron (23-44) * Grant Imahara (11-30) Intergalactic Scientist Blood Game * Lord Vyram (1-43) * Carson Heuy-You/Dr. Rayz/ (Super) Rayz Beast (1-40, 43) * Cannon Heuy-You/Dr. Octane (1-20, 27+28, 43+44) * Valarie Castillo/Dr. Luna/Machine Luna (1-40, 43) * Jamie Hyneman/Dr. Malice (5-21) * Brian Louden/Dr. Sparx (23-40, 43) * Jon Lung/Dr. Merciles (23-40, 43) * Cybertron (1-43) * Dr. Vyper (25-38) * Bucci (23-39) * Purgers * Blood Game Contestants Arsenal Transformation Devices * Beast Changer Side Arms * Myth Laser Personal and Team Weapon * Lion Claw (Yellow -> Pink) * Falcon Flame/Ox Stave * Rhino-rangs * Myth Buster * Triforce Blaster ** Lion Blaster ** Ocean Bow ** Falcon Saber Vehicles * Beast Cycles * Buster Quad Zords * Vulcan Carrier ** Super Vulcan Robo *** Vulcan Robo **** Vulcan Falcon **** Vulcan Lion **** Vulcan Dolphin *** Vulcan Boxer **** Vulcan Ox **** Vulcan Rhino Episodes # The Busting Battle Begins # Cannon's New Evolution # Built Like a Girl # Dinosaur Special, part 1 # Dinosaur Special, part 2 # Jamie Joins the Darkside # The Dr. Malice show # Dr. Malice's Trinity # Jesse and the Maze # The Flatus Monster # Tory and Grant's Treasure # An Old Friend's Capture # Cannon's Twin Beast # Jesse's Secret # Jesse's Confession # An Environmental Plague # The Live of Adam's Sons # Cannon's Last Stand # The Buster Family Grows # The Fall of Volt Robo # Little Workshop of Horrors # The Song of the Stars # Carson's Plan B # The Rise of the Pink Panther, part 1 # The Rise of the Pink Panther, part 2 # The Savage Son's Robot Special # Cannon's Duty to His Brother, part 1 # Cannon's Duty to His Brother, part 2 # Monster From the Past # The Man Jordan Would Love # Carson and Rachel's Trip to the Sunken City # Why No One Talks About the Savage Brothers # The Thief That Won the Blood Game # The Overbearing Orange Bird # The Overlord's Secret # The Near Pure Android # The Maiden of Nemesis # Vyram's Pawns, part 1 # Vyram's Pawns, part 2 # Televangelist Ex-Busters # Valarie and Carson's Sacrifice # Siege of Vyram's Ship # Echo From the Underworld # Christmas Special Notes * This is the seventh season (as of Ninja Steel) to add 3 or more rangers to the starting team * The idea came from the two teams of equal size in show and that Carson and Cannon (despite being teenagers) are college students * This season is not affiliated with the Viacom/post-Heisei seasons and is purely for fun * This is the first team to feature twins on the same team See Also * Choujuu Sentai Liveman-Sentai Counterpart See Comparison Page Category:Student-run adaption Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Seasons with College Students